


the entire circus

by Vanillu_3000



Series: Hope's Peak Academy Shenanigans! [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Developing Relationship, Dork Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Dork Naegi Makoto, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Are Siblings, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, How Do I Tag, Human K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Human Nanami Chiaki, I edited the tags so much, Iruma Miu Being Iruma Miu, Iruma Miu's Dirty Mouth, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito Is Not Ill, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko Swears, Lesbian Akamatsu Kaede, Lesbian Chabashira Tenko, M/M, Male Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Multi, Nice Enoshima Junko, Non-Despair Enoshima Junko, Not Beta Read, Oma Kokichi Being Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi Is a Little Shit, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Parental Tojo Kirumi, Pure Gokuhara Gonta, Sweet Gokuhara Gonta, Tired Hinata Hajime, Tired Saihara Shuichi, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, but it is a chatfic after all so-, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillu_3000/pseuds/Vanillu_3000
Summary: ***[BEING REWRITTEN]***AN: sorry about the very long delay! online classes took a huge toll on me. i also slightly loss interest in danganronpa and got into other stuff, like homestuck, fire force, and ace attorney, so expect me to make works for those fandoms as well. i've got my energy back for this back though! but i'm going to rewrite it since i forgot what i was going for in the plot.Kiibo_Idabashi: Oh, so that's why this chat wasn't as noisy as I thought.Kaede_Akamatsu: Huh?Kiibo_Idabashi has added Kokichi_Ouma into the chat. Say hello!Kokichi_Ouma: OwO what's this?Maki_Harukawa: I hate him already.or, ya know, just another chat fic!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu/Shirogane Tsumugi, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, Asahina Aoi/Kirigiri Kyoko/Sakura Ogami, Chabashira Tenko/Maizono Sayaka, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Gokuhara Gonta/Hoshi Ryoma, Harukawa Maki/Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Ikusaba Mukuro/Naegi Makoto/Fujisaki Chihiro/Togami Byakuya, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Pekoyama Peko, Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Mitarai Ryota/Ultimate Imposter, Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie, Sonia Nevermind/Tojo Kirumi, Yumeno Himiko/Kamukura Izuru
Series: Hope's Peak Academy Shenanigans! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1751548
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135
Collections: Celi started reading





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the prologue i swear

3:30 PM

Kaede_Akamatsu created a group chat.

Kaede_Akamatsu has added Angie_Yonaga, Gonta_Gokuhara, and 14 others into the chat! Say Hello!

Kaede_Akamatsu: Hello everyone!  
Kaede_Akamatsu: I know we haven't met each other yet so I thought that I should create a group chat so we at least know a bit about each other before we go to school :)

Kaito_Momota: Great Idea Akamatsu!  
Kaito_Momota: Anyway Im Kaito Momota Luminary Of The Stars!

Komaru_Naegi: Hello! Komaru Naegi here! The Ultimate Medium :)

Yuta_Asahina: Heyhey!!  
Yuta_Asahina: Yuta here!! The Ultimate Track Pro!! It's great to be with y'all!!

Kirumi_Tojo: Nice to meet you all.  
Kirumi_Tojo: My name is Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid.

Miu_Iruma: Sup you virgins!  
Miu_Iruma: Name's Miu Iruma, the Ultimate Inventor! You best not forget this girl genius!

Rantaro_Amami: hey there, i'm rantaro amami, the ultimate adventurer. nice to meet y'all.

Tsumugi_Shirogane: Tsumugi Shirogane, the Ultimate Cosplayer. I don't understand how someone as plain as me can attend a high school such as Hope's Peak since my talent is only a hobby… but it's nice to meet you all too!  
Tsumugi_Shirogane: @Kaede_Akamatsu  
Tsumugi_Shirogane: I'm sorry for pinging but aren't we supposed to be a class of 18 people? Why are there only 17 of us?

Kaede_Akamatsu: Oh, I was about to ask that  
Kaede_Akamatsu: I wasn't able to find that person's account here so I thought that maybe some of you know him?  
Kaede_Akamatsu: Their name was Kokichi Ouma

Kiibo_Idabashi: Oh, so that's why this chat wasn't as noisy as I thought.

Kaede_Akamatsu: Huh?

Kiibo_Idabashi has added Kokichi_Ouma into the chat. Say hello!

Kokichi_Ouma: OwO what's this?

Maki_Harukawa: I hate him already.

Kokichi_Ouma: waaaaaaaaaah! so rnean!  
Kokichi_Ouma: also you're all really boring, nice to rneet you all this, nice to rneet you all that, how old are you, 30?  
Kokichi_Ouma: and I also know that a lot of you are lurking so corne out right now! @everyone

Kiibo_Idabashi: I apologize for his attitude.

Korekiyo_Shinguji: Ah… the beauty of humanity…

Kokichi_Ouma: ew disgusting  
Kokichi_Ouma: NEXT!  
Kokichi_Ouma: hey! don't ignore me!

Himiko_Yumeno: nyehhhh?  
Himiko_Yumeno: i was taking a nap… so many notifications….  
Himiko_Yumeno: it's too early for this….

Komaru_Naegi: It's… 3:45 PM Yumeno-san….

Himiko_Yumeno: still too early.

Tenko_Chabashira: HELLO EVERYONE!!!  
Tenko_Chabashira: MY NAME IS TENKO CHABASHIRA AND TENKO IS THE ULTIMATE AIKIDO MASTER!!!  
Tenko_Chabashira: NICE TO MEET YOU ALL EXCEPT YOU DEGENERATE MALES!!!

Kaito_Momota: Degenerate Males?

Tenko_Chabashira: YOU KNOW WHAT I SAID!! BUT OF COURSE A DEGENERATE MALE LIKE YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND

Yuta_Asahina: Hey, not all of us are bad!

Tenko_Chabashira: ONLY DEGENERATES LIKE YOU WOULD SAY THAT

Himiko_Yumeno: nyeh… can you turn off the caps lock… it's really hurting my eyes…

Tenko_Chabashira: okay!!

Kaito_Momota: Damn.

Angie_Yonaga: Nyahaha! So Divine! Divine indeed!

Kaede_Akamatsu: Why do I feel like this chat is gonna become a mistake…

Kokichi_Ouma: becorne a rnistake? pssssht~! this chat is already the whole circus!  
Kokichi_Ouma: all we need is a little push and it'll all become chaos frorn there  
Kokichi_Ouma: toodles!

Kiibo_Idabashi: I once again apologize for his behavior.

2:27 AM

Shuichi_Saihara: Wait, I just realized something…  
Shuichi_Saihara: Did Ouma-kun seriously used rn instead of m?

Kokichi_Ouma: (:

Shuichi_Saihara: Right...


	2. STILL A DAMN PROLOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> keeping track of eighteen people is hard  
> also I decided to remove the honorifics thing because I'm too lazy to keep track of it sorry-

Unnamed Chat

4:08 AM

**Kaede_Akamatsu:** Good morning everyone!

**Kaito_Momota:** Good Morning! The Luminary Of The Stars Is Here!

**Yuta_Asahina:** Mornin'!

**Kiibo_Idabashi:** Good morning to you too, Kaede, Kaito, Yuta.

**Kiibo_Idabashi:** Also,

**Kiibo_Idabashi:** _ @Kokichi_Ouma @Shuichi_Saihara  _ it is very unhealthy for you two to stay up that late at night! Especially since today is our first day at school, it is important to be energized and well.

**Shuichi_Saihara:** S-sorry,,,

**Kokichi_Ouma:** geez, fine,  _ mom. _

**Kiibo_Idabashi:** Kokichi, you of all people should know that I am not your mom, I am merely concerned for your health.

**Kokichi_Ouma:** yeah, sure, whatever.

**Kokichi_Ouma:** **_mom_ ** .

**Kiibo_Idabashi:** :(

**Kaede_Akamatsu:** I guess not a lot of us are up yet, huh?

**Kiibo_Idabashi:** Well, it is 4AM after all, and the first day of school, so it is natural a sudden change in the sleep schedule is not easily accepted.

**Kiibo_Idabashi:** But I do hope to meet you all at school later.

**Yuta_Asahina:** I look forward to it too!

**Kaito_Momota:** Yeah! Same Here!

**Kaito_Momota:** I Cant Wait To Meet My New Sidekicks!

**Kaede_Akamatsu:** Sidekicks..?

**Kaito_Momota:** Sidekicks!

**Kokichi_Ouma:** sidekicks??? HAHAHAHA-

**Kokichi_Ouma:** like the suprerne leader of evil is gonna be a sidekick of such an idiot!

**Kaito_Momota:** Im Not An Idiot! Im The Luminary Of The Stairs For A Reason!

**Yuta_Asahina:** pffffFFFFT-

**Kokichi_Ouma:** .

**Kokichi_Ouma:** LUMINARY OF THE STAIRS OH MY GOD AAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Kokichi_Ouma:** see, even your phone says you're an idiot! Kaidiot! Kaidiot!

**Kaede_Akamatsu:** Guys! Guys!

**Kaede_Akamatsu:** Why don't you two calm down and do about something else instead...

**Kaede_Akamatsu:** Like getting ready for school!

**Kaito_Momota:** Thank You Kaede Ill Do Just That

**Yuta_Asahina:** Thanks for the reminder! I completely forgot about that haha….

**Kiibo_Idabashi:** That's a great idea Kaede!

**Kokichi_Ouma:** eeeeeeeeeeeeh why should the suprerme leader of evil ever go to school :<

**Kokichi_Ouma:** that's just a waste of tirne, ya know.

**Kiibo_Idabashi:** Kokichi, I knew you for a year in middle school and you never missed a single class.

**Kiibo_Idabashi:** And education is important, Kokichi! You shouldn't lie about that.

**Kokichi_Ouma:** so did you, Kiiboy!

**Kokichi_Ouma:** anyway, he's riiiiiiight 

**Kokichi_Ouma:** I AM at the school already, but I'rn the only one here and it's soooooooooooo boring~

**Kokichi_Ouma:** what if I just-

**Kiibo_Idabashi:** NO.

**Kokichi_Ouma:** _ @everyone _

**Kokichi_Ouma:** _ @everyone _

**Kokichi_Ouma:** _ @everyone _

**Kiibo_Idabashi:** STOP.

**Kokichi_Ouma:** _ @everyone _

**Kokichi_Ouma:** _ @everyone _

**Kokichi_Ouma:** _ @everyone _

**Kokichi_Ouma:** _ @everyone _

**Kokichi_Ouma:** _ @everyone _

**Kokichi_Ouma:** _ @everyone _

**Kokichi_Ouma:** _ @everyone _

**Kokichi_Ouma:** _ @everyone _

**Maki_Harukawa:** _ Do you want to die? _

**Kokichi_Ouma:** ooooh, it's edgy girl!

**Kaede_Akamatsu:** Kokichi! Please refrain from abusing the  _ @everyone  _ ping!

**Kiibo_Idabashi:** Kaede….

**Kaede_Akamatsu:** oh… oops..?

**Kokichi_Ouma:** nishishi~

**Rantaro_Amami:** what's with all the pings?

**Himiko_Yumeno:** nyeh... I was sleeping..

**Tsumugi_Shirogane:** Oh… good morning!

**Tenko_Chabashira:** GOOD MORNING!!!

**Tenko_Chabashira:** oh wait tenko's sorry i'm not supposed to use caps lock

**Himiko_Yumeno:** nyeh… it's fine

**Himiko_Yumeno:** I have to get ready for school… such a pain…

**Tenko_Chabashira:** It's alright Himiko!!! Tenko will protect you from any degenerate males who dare harm you! 

**Himiko_Yumeno:** nyeh… I could protect myself with my magic… but thanks anyway

**Tenko_Chabashira:** Alright!!

**Komaru_Naegi:** Good morning everyone! I hope I didn't wake up too late >-<

**Kaede_Akamatsu:** You're fine, Komaru! 

**Yuta_Asahina:** Yeah! It's all good!

**Komaru_Naegi:** Thank you :')

**Kokichi_Ouma:** awwwww is that everyone who would respond to all of those pings??? waaaaaAAAAAAAH

**Ryoma_Hoshi:** you still have a ways to go, kid.

**Kirumi_Tojo:** I apologize. I am in the train station right now, on my way to the school.

**Kokichi_Ouma:** yay!!!!

**Kiibo_Idabashi:** You don't have to apologize, Kirumi. Kokichi is just at his usual antics again.

**Kokichi_Ouma:** s-so rnean, Kiiboy…

**Kokichi_Ouma:** I-I rnight just…

**Kokichi_Ouma:** **_WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_ **

**Kokichi_Ouma:** oh, Kirurni's already here.

**Kokichi_Ouma:** see ya later! ;)

**Kiibo_Idabashi:** I am sorry for her earbuds.

**Yuta_Asahina:** Huh…

**Yuta_Asahina:** well anyways I'm really excited to meet y'all later ;3

**Kaede_Akamatsu:** Same same!!

**Kiibo_Idabashi:** I feel the same as well.

**Miu_Iruma:** What's up ya virgin sluts?!

**Komaru_Naegi:** I really am!

**Komaru_Naegi:** .

**Komaru_Naegi:** TT-TT

**Miu_Iruma:** BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Miu_Iruma:** One of you actually confessed

**Miu_Iruma:** wow, you're all losers if you haven't fucked yet at least once no tits!

**Komaru_Naegi:** I'm sorrryyyyyyyyy

**Yuta_Asahina:** Hey! Leave Komaru alone >:c

**Miu_Iruma:** HAH! You're only saying that because you haven't tasted this genius!

**Kokichi_Ouma:** ehhhhhh I don't think anyone would want someone as nasty as you, you cum dumpster.

**Miu_Iruma:** h

**Miu_Iruma:** hhH

**Kiibo_Idabashi:** Kokichi that was very uncalled for!

**Kokichi_Ouma:** nah

**Kokichi_Ouma:** she's totally getting off of it

**Kaede_Akamatsu:** what

**Kaede_Akamatsu:** .

**Kaede_Akamatsu:** _ Why do I hear moaning in the train. _

**Kokichi_Ouma:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Yuta_Asahina:** I'm really curious but I think I shouldn't ask

**Kiibo_Idabashi:** Please don't.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaaaaa thank you so much for those who told me how the bold and italics work, it's really appreciated!  
> and also I'm sorry I didn't reply to your comments, I'm very shy and I don't know what to say most of the time so I really am sorry-


	3. in here we scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Class 77 time B)

**Hajimeme Hintata Appreciation Squad**

4:19AM

**Ultimate Orange:** I cant believe its our third year alredy...

 **K-ON!:**!!!

 **K-ON:** SCREM TIME!!!

 **Ultimate Orange:** oh no

 **hOpE fetish:** :)

 **Ultimate Orange:** OH NO

 **K-ON!:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **ToeTrucks:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **COMBO-BREAKER:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?

 **hOpE fetish:** HAJIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **Ultimate Orange:** _NSDJKIQWFNOQEFO NO_

 **Bazoongas:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Ultimate Orange:** ITS WAY OO EARLY FOR THIS GUYS WTF

 **Bandage Wrap:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

 **K-ON!:** BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABE!

 **Bandage Wrap:** I'm ssorry!!

 **Sword Art Offline:** Honestly Hajime, you should be used to this by now.

 **ToeTrucks:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **ULtimate Orange:** tru dat

 **K-ON!:** YOU HAVE NOTHING TO BE SORRY FOR BABE!!!!!

 **K-ON!:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **Turd:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

 **IDENTITY_NOT_FOUND:** I recommend everyone to put their gadgets down and prepare for school.

 **eyes:** Yeah guys! Geez, my phone almost blew up, and also, Miss Yukizome will be mad if we're late.

 **ToeTrucks:** why don't you just mute it like some of us did

 **eyes:** Because this class needs someone responsible to watch over it and imposter needs help to babysit y'all

 **Ultimate Orange:** y'all

 **bananarama:** shut it spike boy! be glad that mahiru comes for you all >:c

 **eyes:** Mostly everyone went offline now, I'll be going too, see y'all later!

 **bananarama:** bye mahiru!!! I'll be leaving too :)

 **Ultimate Orange:** whipped

 **bananarama:** SHUT

7:21 AM

**Bandage Wrap:** I am screwed...

 **K-ON!:** NO- HEY HEY- IBUKI DOESNT WANT TO HEAR THAT! BE MORE UPBEAT!

 **Bandage Wrap:**...

 **Bandage Wrap:** Are you late too Ibuki?

 **K-ON!:** YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS IBUKI'S GIRLFRIEND IS SO SMART

 **K-ON!:** NOW BE MORE HAPPY 

**Bandage Wrap:** WE ARE SCREWED!

 **K-ON!:** THATS NOT WHAT IBUKI MEANT BUT HER GIRLFRIEND TRIED HER BEST SO IBUKI IS HAPPY

 **ToeTrucks:** miss chisa is gonna k

 **Bandage Wrap:** Oh no

9:33 AM

 **baby gangsta:** lmao idiot got his phone stolen

 **Sword Art Offline:** Young master I don't think it's safe to

 **hOpE fetish:** HAJIM

 **Ultimate Orange:** LMAO they ded

 **Izuwu of all Twades:** Shouldn't you be in class?

 **Ultimate Orange:** same goes 4 u

 **Izuwu of all Twades:** Yes, but I already know the material we are learning.

 **Izuwu of all Twades:** I am concerned for your education.

 **Ultimate Orange:** Hello concerned for your education, I'm Hajime!

**Izuwu of all Twades:** _Hajime._

**Ultimate Orange:** ugh.. fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry that I didnt update in a while, got into a little bit of an unproductive slump-  
> but anyways, I hope you enjoyed :DDDD


End file.
